


Clean Deal (A Dommers/Bells Moment)

by Matturemuser



Series: Dommers and Bells Moments [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dommers/Bells Moments, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matturemuser/pseuds/Matturemuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Matt have made a deal, but Matt's not keen to follow through with his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Deal (A Dommers/Bells Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fic I ever posted. Much naughtier than I had intended, but apparently that was always my destiny.
> 
> Dommers and Bells appear in many of my fics so, while I don't consider the stories to form a series of any kind, they are related and have been labelled as such. They are not sequential and there is no over-riding plot. They are just a collection of moments from the lives of my boys.

From his position curled up in his favourite reading chair, Matt watched Dom walk into the lounge room where, after flicking a couple of empty pizza boxes onto the floor, he promptly flopped down on the couch, stretched out his lean legs and plopped his feet on the coffee table. Several magazines and DVDs slid from the table as a result of his action, and the collection of bottles from last night’s pizza/movie/drinking session were forced precariously close the edge. The remnants of a bowl of crisps still sat neglected on one corner of the coffee table.

“All done,” Dom announced, letting his eyelids droop to cover his clear, grey eyes. Matt continued to watch as Dom’s breathing slowed, his chest gently rising and falling beneath the soft, white v-neck t-shirt that he wore over his old jeans. The white was looking slightly discoloured in places due to his activities in the kitchen which were now apparently ‘all done’. Dom had also worked up quite a sweat during said activities, with damp patches now evident beneath the arms that he had just raised and placed behind his blonde head.

This sight had quite the opposite effect on Matt’s breathing. He licked his lips as Dom stretched his head back to reveal a sweaty, delicious column of neck. Matt’s brilliant sapphire eyes were darkening with desire as he tracked down Dom’s body, noting the nipples pressing gently against the material of his shirt. The contours of a lightly muscled stomach could be seen easily outlined beneath the shirt. Further down, Dom’s jeans were clinging delightfully to his long thighs. A patch of wetness above his right knee attested to the fact that Dom had indeed been busy in the kitchen. Barefooted no less.

Unable to resist any longer, Matt silently closed his book and uncurled as quietly as possibly from his chair. He padded over to Dom in socked feet and knelt down (carefully to accommodate his rapidly tightening jeans) alongside Dom’s legs. He reached up to place an elegant, long-fingered hand on the wet section of Dom’s jeans. Matt had barely begun to slide his hand upwards when Dom batted him away with a firm, “No!” Amused grey eyes met hurt blue ones.

“We have a deal, Matt,” Dom reminded his pouting boyfriend, removing Matt’s hand from where he was trying to resume the contact.

“But Dommers, you look so fucking hot like that!” Matt whined, then switched to a more coaxing tone, “You know you’ll like it…”

“My liking it is never going to be in question, but I’ve upheld my side of the deal. It’s your turn.”

Matt huffed, hard-on disappearing as rapidly as it had arrived, stood up and stalked back over to his chair where he sat down heavily, wrapping his legs underneath him. He picked up his book with a deliberate glare at Dom who had gone back to his relaxed state on the couch and was oblivious to the icy blue eyes boring into him. “You won’t last,” Matt muttered under his breath, trying to resume his reading.

After five minutes or so, Dom let out a contented sigh, wriggling his toes and scratching his stomach. Matt’s attention was suddenly riveted to the ripple of Dom’s muscles and the gradual reveal of skin as material was dislodged by the scratching. Dom peeked through one eye to see Matt leaning forward in his chair with book sitting in his lap and practically drooling as his eyes drank in Dom’s body. Resisting the temptation to giggle at his boyfriend’s frustrated horniness, Dom dramatically lowered his feet to the floor. He stood and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, aware that his shirt was riding up to expose a slice of skin above the waist of his jeans. Hit by sudden inspiration, he reached down to grasp the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head leaving his blond hair ruffled and his tanned torso on display.

Without making eye-contact with Matt he said “I’m off for a shower,” and sauntered off towards their bedroom, unbuttoning his jeans as he moved. He could feel Matt’s hot gaze on his arse as he shimmied his jeans down his legs, removing them completely before entering the bedroom.

Matt watched the door close behind the boxer clad bottom of his lover, his mind working over-time. He launched himself out of his chair, his book falling unheeded onto the floor with the spine stretched open and several pages folded awkwardly. He followed Dom’s path to the bedroom and pushed the door open gently. Dom was already in the shower, steam starting to fill the ensuite. Matt took a moment to imagine Dom’s body beneath the streaming water, rivulets flowing down his smooth neck, down the tanned skin of his back, over the rounded mounds of his gorgeous arse. He groaned inwardly as he felt himself harden once again.

He quickly peeled off his clothes, leaving them discarded in various locations across the bedroom. He could make out Dom’s form behind the frosted glass of the shower cubicle, the movement of long naked limbs making Matt’s cock twitch in anticipation. Matt took advantage of the fact that Dom appeared to be washing his hair, which meant that his vision would be impeded by bubbles and slipped into the shower behind him. The scent of Dom’s coconut shampoo filled Matt’s nostrils and excited him further. Dom’s head was flung back in the water, rinsing shampoo from his hair and off his face. Matt’s breath hitched as he took in Dom’s naked body, even sexier than he had pictured it during his brief daydream in the bedroom.

He reached out with both hands to stroke Dom’s chest and found his wrists encircled in a firm grip. Steely grey eyes pinned him to the spot disapprovingly. With wide imploring blue eyes, Matt took a step away from Dom, not easily done in the small shower area, and yelped when his naked back met with the chilly tiles on the wall. Dom shook his head, grabbed Matt and grinning, turned him around, sending him back out of the shower with a smack to his arse. Matt stood there frowning, his pink lips pouting some more, stunned that he had been rebuffed again! In the shower, Dom started to hum as he resumed his hair washing.

Matt sulkily dried himself off and made his way back into the bedroom. Eyeing the bed, he had a moment of revelation…

Dom finished up in his shower and shut off the water. He towelled himself dry, wondering whether Matt had got the message and held up his end of the deal. He carefully hung his towel, completed his bathroom routine and made his way into the bedroom. He was greeted with the sight of a naked Matt laying on the bed with his cock in his hand, a light sheen of sweat covering his skinny body. His brown hair was starting to darken and curl slightly with his exertions. Fuck he looked hot, digging his heels into the mattress and writhing wantonly as he firmly stroked himself. His blue eyes were heavily lidded and dark with lust and he was letting out the occasional filthy moan. Dom stopped and put his hands on his hips, trying to appear casual about watching Matt pleasuring himself. The little bastard! He knew this would sorely test Dom’s resolve. Taking a deep breath and ignoring his rapidly hardening dick, Dom walked to the bedroom door and glanced out at the lounge room, rolling his eyes after taking in the scene.

He walked back over to the bed, resting on both hands so he leaned over the top of the hot little brunet mess. Matt’s frantic motions stilled and he leaned up towards Dom in search of a hot kiss. Evading Matt’s lips, Dom bent down and licked sensuously along Matt’s jaw and up to just below his ear where he whispered, “We have a deal…” With incredible self-control, he stood up, selected some clean clothes from the cupboards, dressed and left the bedroom.

“Doooooom!” whined the disappointed brunet behind him, “I need you!”

Dom sighed, “If you just stopped fucking around, got your sexy, little arse out here and got on with it, I’d happily go along with your plans.”

“It’ll get me motivated, I pwomise!” Matt pleaded, his speech impediment merely enhancing the cuteness of his begging.

“No, it will make you tired and snuggly and you won’t clean up!” Dom replied firmly.

He kicked a couple of cushions in the direction of their snuggly blue throw rug which was also on the floor of the lounge room. Dom’s iPad was located in its charger under a pair of Matt’s boxers that may have been flung there during the post-movie entertainment last night. Approaching the couch, Dom flicked a couple of stray pizza crumbs onto the floor and proceeded to lay down intending to relax with some reading on his iPad. After a few moments of attempting to ignore the increasingly loud moaning coming from the bedroom, Dom got up again and hunted down his headphones which had somehow ended up in the pot-plant. Shaking off a little potting mix, he inserted them into his iPad, started up some music and settled back down on the couch to read.

In the bedroom, Matt was fast approaching the limit of his acting skills. His third rejection of the day had definitely destroyed his mood, but he wasn’t going to let Dom know that! He writhed around on the bed making as much noise as possible, trying to attract Dom’s attention. He tried moaning with increasing volume, but still nothing. Well shit! Finally, he crawled off the bed and peeked through the door where he saw Dom laying comfortably on the couch with his earphones on!

Sighing in defeat, Matt stalked back into the bedroom searching around for his clothes. He was getting desperate and realised that he might have to concede defeat. He opened his top drawer to find some fresh boxers then spied something that gave him a brainwave. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and, grinning a wide, wonky-toothed grin, he started making preparations.

Dom was almost at the end of the article that he had chosen when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, his jaw dropped when he saw Matt dressed in silky, clinging, fire-engine red boxer briefs and nothing else. Matt sauntered across the room in front of Dom without looking at him and proceeded to pick up the pizza boxes from their position on the floor. Dom tried to avoid looking at Matt, but damn, the view was just so good! Matt headed off to the kitchen with the boxes to dispose of them then returned, placing himself between Dom and the coffee table. He leaned down to start picking up and tidying the magazines and DVDs, giving Dom a close-up view of his red-clad arse. Dom couldn’t look anywhere else, so of course he couldn’t help but notice the outline of something beneath the briefs. The little bastard was wearing a butt plug!!!

Matt gathered up an armful of discarded bottles, giving his bum a sexy little wriggle in Dom’s face and headed back to the kitchen (which was absolutely spotless) feeling rather pleased with himself. He peeked back into the lounge room, noticing that Dom was holding his iPad with a white-knuckled death grip and that there was a distinct bulge in his jeans. Matt gave the plug a little tug, delighting in the sensation deep within his core and prepared to make his next foray into the lounge room. This time he targeted the cushions and the throw rug. He made sure his arse was on prominent display as he bent to retrieve said items, then turned innocently toward Dom, offering him a cushion. Dom’s lips were pressed tight together as he gave a terse shake of his head, then changed his mind and accepted a cushion to place over his groin with the excuse that he needed something to rest his iPad on.

Matt giggled to himself and placed the remaining items on his chair, even going so far as to neatly fold the throw rug, and then picking up his hastily discarded book with an extravagant amount of butt-wiggle. He quickly scouted around the room to find any stray clothing from their fun the night before and took it all to the laundry. On his return to the lounge room, he stood directly in front of Dom, facing away from him to survey the room. The pizza crumbs caught his attention and he bounded away to find the vacuum cleaner.

Dom watched all of Matt’s activity with increasingly diminishing control. He was feeling VERY hot, his jeans were incredibly uncomfortable, his heart was racing and his breathing rate was escalating with the promise of what lay beneath those gorgeous red briefs. Matt was obviously enjoying his little performance and he was taking every opportunity to show Dom just how much by parading in front of him at close range. Matt’s pale, flawless skin was set off gloriously by the red briefs which did nothing to hide Matt’s extraordinary assets and it was all Dom could do to chant over and over in his head… “We have a deal, we have a deal, we have a fucking deal!”

Matt marched back into the room with the vacuum cleaner, using the excuse of plugging it into the wall socket as yet another opportunity to present his arse for Dom’s admiration. Before activating the power switch, Matt made a show of adjusting himself in the red briefs which were now starting to prove inadequate in containing him. He glanced up at Dom who was openly ogling him and panting with his lips slightly parted. One of Dom’s hands had disappeared under the cushion on his lap which was miserably failing to hide rhythmic movement. Sensing victory, Matt openly palmed the front of his boxers, ensuring Dom’s attention was fully focussed on his barely contained erection. With a flourish, Matt flicked on the power and started manoeuvring the vacuum cleaner around the room, swaying his hips dramatically. He started with the area furthest from Dom, looking up every now and then to cast his lover heated glances from beneath dark lashes, and gradually worked his way closer finally arriving between Dom and the coffee table.

The offending pizza crumbs were sucked into the machine just as Dom silently sat up, removed his headphones and reached out to fondle Matt’s bum. Without speaking he reached around Matt with one hand and turned off the machine while continuing to massage the pert little arse that had been tempting him for the last couple of hours. Matt pushed his bum back into Dom’s hand, savouring the feeling of his touch on the silky fabric over his skin. Dom wrapped one arm around Matt’s middle pulling him closer and laying a string of kisses along his shoulders. His fingers roamed up Matt’s chest to tease a taut nipple while his other hand started to ease Matt’s briefs down his body. Planting hot, open-mouthed kisses on the side of Matt’s neck, Dom worked his hand around the briefs to the front, slowly freeing Matt’s hard cock from its confinement.

Matt released a husky moan, “Yes Dom!” and bucked his hips forward seeking contact with Dom’s hand. Dom’s hands were on another mission though, sliding down Matt’s sides, collecting the material of the red briefs on his way down and dragging them along Matt’s legs. As he bent down to finish removing them he encountered the butt plug in his line of vision and gave it a brief wriggle which, of course, elicited a gasp followed by a filthy moan from Matt. Smiling, he turned Matt around to face him. Matt looked up at him with huge desperate blue eyes, and Dom pulled him close to grace him with a gentle kiss. Not content at all with ‘gentle’, Matt wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck and tangled his long fingers into Dom’s hair. He thrust his tongue deep into Dom’s mouth, simulating exactly what he wanted Dom to do to him.

It was when Matt ground up against Dom that he was suddenly reminded that Dom was still very much dressed. He untangled his fingers from Dom’s hair which was now sticking out at odd angles as a result of Matt’s attentions and reached for the bottom of Dom’s shirt.

“Too many clothes, Dommers,” Matt mumbled. Dom realised Matt’s goal and started to lift the shirt up only to have his stomach and chest assaulted by Matt’s warm, wet tongue. While this kitten-like activity continued on Dom’s upper body, Matt began a frenzied attack on Dom’s fly, unbuttoning and unzipping in record time. Dom discarded his shirt on the floor and ran his hands over Matt’s velvety shoulders and back. Dom felt Matt’s hands tug at his jeans, beginning a downward journey which took boxers along for the ride. As Matt’s mouth and tongue continued down his chest, his abs, his hip bone, his thigh, Dom grasped Matt’s dark hair, panting for oxygen. Matt knelt in front of Dom, breathing hotly onto his long, hard cock. Dom looked down in anticipation to find Matt smirking up at him.

“You know I hadn’t quite finished my part of the deal, Dommers?” he giggled before taking Dom’s head into his warm, wet mouth.

“F-fuck the fucking d-deal,” stuttered Dom as Matt swirled his tongue around the head of his dick while stroking the base of his cock and teasing his balls with his pinkie. Matt pulled his mouth away with a quiet pop and again smirked up at Dom who had his head thrown back in bliss, his mouth open, his eyes shut.

“I think I should finish my part of the deal before we go on,” Matt said, looking innocently up at his extremely turned on lover.

“Like fuck you will,” growled Dom as he hauled Matt to his feet, kicking away his jeans and boxers in one smooth move. Matt found himself being kissed into next week by the horny blond. When Dom pulled away for them to breathe, he latched onto Matt’s neck, sucking and biting along his collar bone and making Matt whimper with longing. When Matt felt a hand slide down his back onto his arse and subsequently onto the butt plug, he couldn’t suppress a delighted shudder. Dom gently gripped the toy and tugged on it without trying to remove it, just to tease Matt. It had the desired effect, with Matt melting against him, crushing against his body in an attempt to find friction. Dom reclaimed Matt’s mouth with his own, gifting him with a deep, wet, hot kiss that left Matt feeling dazed. Dom seized the moment to spin Matt around, pulling him close and pressing his erection into Matt’s lower back.

Matt felt himself being gently forced onto his knees in front of the coffee table. Dom’s hands roamed all over his back, neck and shoulders while pressing lightly to position Matt where he wanted him. Dom grabbed both of Matt’s hands and stretched them across the coffee table, pushing away the neat pile of magazines and DVDs, curling Matt’s fingers around the edge in a silent message. Matt understood and held on tight to the table while Dom’s hands made their way down his spine in a tingling journey to his arse. He felt the butt plug being pulled carefully from his body only to be replaced by a hot, wet tongue. Matt cried out in pleasure as Dom worked his tongue around and inside Matt’s sensitive opening while Dom’s hands splayed around Matt’s hips to hold him in place as he tried to squirm.

Matt’s body went into overdrive. After all of the frustration of the last couple of hours, here he was naked and on his knees with his cock rubbing up against the coffee table and Dom’s tongue driving him wild. He thought he couldn’t be happier until Dom reached around his body and took him in hand at the same moment he eased his cock into Matt. Matt released a long, low moan as he felt Dom fill him completely and easily. Dom had fallen forward onto Matt’s back and was breathing hotly against his skin, grazing his lips across his spine and whispering nonsense.

Dom’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he breathed deeply as he succumbed to the incredible pleasure of burying himself inside his lover. The intense pressure and heat coupled with the feel of Matt’s velvety skin beneath one hand and his hot, heavy cock in the other was pushing him very quickly to the limits of his control. Matt tasted exquisite beneath him, and he found himself babbling incoherently about the virtues of Matt’s gorgeous body, skin, hair, eyes, dimples, tightness, nipples...

“Fuck me, Dommers,” the demand came in a breathy voice, “Move! I can’t stand it anymore!”

Dom didn’t need any more prompting. He began sliding in and out of Matt’s body with a slow and steady rhythm. The friction was delicious. Matt’s moans and whimpers were insanely hot. Dom leaned back to marvel at his dick being sucked into Matt’s delectable arse – a sight that never failed to amaze and delight him. He looked up to see Matt’s hands still gripping the edge of the coffee table with white knuckles and he reached up with one hand to caress those long, sensitive fingers. Dom pulled them away from the table, knocking the bowl of crisp remnants onto the floor in the process, and drew Matt up flush against his chest.

The change in angle caused Matt to cry out as Dom made repeated contact with his prostate, “Shit, fuck, yes, Dom, ungggh…Dommers!” Dom used one hand to touch, tease and squeeze Matt’s nipples while the other tightly held Matt’s dick and continued to stroke the sensitive shaft in time with his thrusts. Dom felt Matt’s rhythm start to falter as he neared his climax and he buried his mouth into Matt’s neck beneath his damp brown curls delivering soft bites and sucks. Again Matt’s voice rang out, screaming Dom’s name as he spurted his release across the coffee table. The action was enough to send Dom over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm and he chanted Matt’s name as he pumped his hot seed deep into his lover. They both fell forward onto the coffee table, Dom gently kissing the skin between Matt’s shoulder blades as they recovered.

They remained warmly and intimately joined for a minute or so, just clinging together until knees started to ache from the prolonged kneeling. Dom sighed as he eased himself out of Matt, using his discarded shirt to clean up his cock and Matt’s butt. He stood up gingerly and retrieved the throw rug from Matt’s chair, knocking the cushions and Matt’s book onto the floor. The rug was spread over the couch. Matt was still on the floor on his knees slumped over the coffee table, so Dom carefully lifted him up and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping them both with the top half of the rug. Matt snuggled happily against Dom’s chest, all but purring with his eyes closed. Dom looked around the room and sighed. Clothes everywhere, cushions and crisp crumbs all over the floor with the upturned bowl, magazines and DVDs scattered, come drying on the coffee table, a pair of bright red boxer briefs draped over a corner of the TV, a discarded butt plug under the table, an abandoned vacuum cleaner. Then he looked down at the sexy, adorable and sated brunet in his arms. He whispered in Matt’s ear… “Wanna make another deal?


End file.
